When Life gives You Sandlot Boys…
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Tara LOVES the Sandlot Movies what happens when the boys from the movie come to visit?


I ran into my house it was Friday and the only way I could think of kicking off the weekend was watching all three Sandlot movies! Running into my room and grabbing the Dvd I popped it in and hit play the movie started like it always did grown up Scotty walking through a empty stadium. I eagerly waited for Benny to appear he was my favorite finally we got to the scene where Benny's helping Scotty out after he totally embarrassed himself in front of the gang.

"Man, this is baseball. You gotta stop thinking. Just have fun. I mean, if you were having fun you would've caught that ball. You ever have a paper route?" Benny asked Scotty

"I helped a guy once."

"Okay, well chuck it like you throw paper. When your arm gets here, just let go. Just let go, it's that easy." Benny said starting to jog away

"How do I catch it?" Scotty asked

"Just stand out there and stick your glove out in the air. I'll take care of…" Benny trailed off I could swear he was staring at me.

"Benny hello?" Scotty said

"Benny what's the hold up?" Hamm yelled Benny started running for an old broke down truck he climbed on the roof of the cab

"Benny what are you doing?" Squints yelled Benny started to climb the fence that held the Beast at bay

"Oh my God Benny's gone wacko!" Kenny DeNunez yelled taking off across the field the rest followed I leaned in closer to the screen just then it was like I was in a giant vacuum and got sucked in

"Woah!" I fell into Benny knocking him over we landed in a heap

"Benny!" The sandlot boy ran over to us when I saw them I screamed and they screamed back except Benny who quickly put an end to the screaming

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Stop screaming it's ok!"

"Easy for you to say!"

"Woah it's a girl!" Weeks cried

"No dip Sherlock!" I spat

"Nice looking piece huh Benny? Mouthy though." DeNunez said

"Nice looking WHAT?"

"Hey honey ya gotta boyfriend?" Weeks asked

"Hey you blockheads! Shut up!" Benny yelled

"Benny what are we going to do with this one?" Hamm asked

"THIS ONE?!"

"Yeah, yeah this happens all the time!" Yeah- yeah said

"What! How do I get home?"

"Hey calm down first things first what's your name?" Benny asked grabbing my shoulders and looking my in the eyes

"Tara Aldrich"

"Nice to meet you Tara you know who we are so I won't introduce you to the gang, now do you have any friends or family you can stay with?" Benny asked to calmly

"Hell No! I've never been to the valley and none of my family that I'm aware of lives here yet!"

"Ok. You can stay at one of our houses." The Sandlot boys started climbing all over each other trying to get my attention except Benny and Scotty. I took a deep breath

"Scotty would your parents mind if I-"

"Nope you can stay with us." Scotty said quickly

"Thanks Scotty"

"Any time" Scotty smiled "Now that's taken care of its time to play some ball Scotty tag out and take Tara home we'll see you tomorrow." Benny said before I could protest Scotty was leading me away from the Sandlot we walked a few blocks and soon walked up the drive way of a _pink_ house

"Scotty who's your friend?" I heard someone I assumed was Scotty's mom called from the porch

"Mom, this is Tara Aldrich she um... she... um..."

"I got sucked in"

"Oh you poor thing!" Poor thing? Really?

"We'll set you up in the guest bedroom dear," she said as we followed her into the house when we came to the room I noticed another girl was there

"Hey Scotty, Mrs. Smalls" the girl smiled the girl was sitting on a bed reading there was an empty bed across from her I guess that would be mine

"Tara meet your roommate" Mrs. Smalls said

"Hi I'm Marissa Moore" Marissa said crossing the room and shaking my hand

"But please call me Missy everyone does."

"Tara Aldrich nice to meet you" Mrs. Smalls smiled

"Bill will be home soon and Yeah- yeah will be here soon to pick you up Missy"

"Thanks Mrs. Smalls!"

"Anytime dear, Scotty come help set the table," she said walking away Scotty followed her

"You and Yeah- yeah?"

"He's a sweet boy when he wants to be" I smiled

"How'd you get here?" I asked

"Lets see I got here summer of '07 my mom sent me to Wal-Mart for some bread and I wandered through the electronics, they were playing The Sandlot on a flat screen T.V. so I stopped next thing I knew I was on top of Yeah- yeah in the middle of left field!"

"Oh my God!"

"That's what I said!"

"What did he say?"

"Yeah, yeah you're telling me!" I laughed just then Scotty stuck his head in

"Tara Benny's here to see you" Benny? Here to see me? Missy was gaping at me like a fish out of water

"Ok?" I followed Scotty to the living room Benny stood up when we walked in.

"Thanks Scotty I can take it from here" I said Scotty nodded and left I turned to Benny

"Hey," I smiled

"Hey Tara I- I just- I just came to see if you were... settling in alright!" I smiled

"That's sweet Benny I'm settling in fine thank you."

"Good! Um... great I was... I was wondering if you have any questions." I cocked an eyebrow at him

"Well lets see... oh here's one how the hell am I here?" Benny nodded

"We don't understand it but there's a gap between my time and yours, sometimes people from your time can cross over to mine but no one can get back out afterwards." I gaped at him

"Scotty explained it" he said I nodded

"Um... Tara th- there's a dance coming up and..."

"Yes?"

"I- I was wondering if y- you'd like to go... together." Oh my God! Was he asking me out?

"Like a date?" I asked

"Yeah a- a date." I smiled softly

"I would love to Benny"

"Groovy." I swallowed giggles rising in my throat

"So this dance? What's it like?"

"It's um a semi-formal dance... so um... no jeans..." Benny said blushing like mad

"I can do that"

"Ok well its tomorrow so I'll pick you up... say eight?"

"Sure Benny I'll see you then." Benny gave me a lop-sided grin before leaving I wandered into the kitchen

"Oh my God he did it! Benny Rodriguez asked her out! Scotty you owe me ten bucks!" Missy yelled into the dining room

"Aw man!" Scotty yelled

"We need to get you ready!" Missy cried

"The dance is tomorrow." I laughed

"Yes but you don't act like a child of the sixties we have to blend you in." Missy argued

_**TADA! REVIEW!**_


End file.
